


Fall From the Sky

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-21
Updated: 2001-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "David was on the plane," Toby explained.





	1. Fall From the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play,   
but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really. No, wait. A little Galileo; maybe some Lame   
Duck; oh and...never mind. If it's shown in the States, it's fair   
game.  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name (JenF) attached.  
Author's Note: And if I were making any money, Stacy would no doubt   
want some of it for starting my whole obsession.  
Another Author's Note: This is my first time posting before a story   
is completely written. It's slam and post writing. We're taking a   
leap of faith here, folks--hope that my muse doesn't desert me   
somewhere in the middle. And it's got nothing to do with any   
previous stories. 

Summary: "David was on the plane," Toby explained.

Fall from the Sky (1/?) 

CJ turned her head to escape the glaring sun, but it had already   
woken her. "Toby, close that thing." She waved towards the airplane   
window shade. He did, but it was too late. She straightened and   
returned her seatback to the upright position. "Don't you ever   
sleep? What time is it?" 

"Where we were, where we are or where we're going to be?" 

She shook her head and put her glasses on. "Forget it. I really   
can't talk to you first thing," she said. 

"Everyone else is still asleep." 

"Everyone else didn't draw you as seatmate," she said. 

They were on Air Force One on their way to a summit in Paris. It   
seemed like half of the White House was along for the ride this   
time. Shortly, the captain announced their imminent landing, waking   
everyone. There were moans all around.

Since the meetings started at noon, the senior staff had a couple of   
hours to settle in to their floor at the hotel and maybe even take a   
nap. As a result, they were all fairly coherent for their 11:00 a.m.   
meeting with the President. 

"So we're good to go today?" Leo asked. 

"Yup." That was Sam. 

"Absolutely." Josh. 

"For now." CJ. 

"Toby?" 

"I want to caution you..." Toby began. 

"We're good, here, Toby," Jed Bartlet said. "Today is all about   
handshakes and photo ops." 

A familiar face came in and handed a slip of paper to Leo. He read   
it and passed it on to the President. After reading it the President   
turned to the others. "I need to speak to Toby for a moment.   
Everyone else?" Everyone except Toby and Leo left quietly, wondering   
what information the paper held. 

"Mr. President?" Toby asked. 

"Toby," he began. "There's been an accident?" 

"What kind of accident?" he asked. 

"A plane crash. Was David flying to DC?" 

"I believe his last email said he had meetings there this week. He   
was going to stay a few days more so we could meet after I returned   
from here. Why?" 

"Toby, there was a plane crash. Your brother is listed on the   
passenger manifest." 

Toby's world seemed to tilt just a little to the left. He sat down   
quickly. "He's dead?" 

"We don't know anything yet, Toby. There are unconfirmed reports of   
survivors." 

Toby held his head in his hands. "Oh God. No." 

The President lightly rested a hand on Toby's shoulder. "Toby, we're   
booking you on the next flight home. Get your things together and   
go." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Go, Leo." 

"Thank you, Mr. President." Leo exited. 

Toby hadn't moved from his chair. 

"Toby, whom would you like to go with you?" the President asked. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I'm not sending you home alone for this. Someone's going with you." 

"That's not necessary." 

"I say it is. And what I say goes. Who's it going to be? Sam?   
Josh?" 

"CJ," Toby said quickly, staring at the floor. 

"CJ it is. Charlie?" 

The President's aide opened the door. "Yes, Mr. President?" 

"Is CJ still lurking out there?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Send her in." 

CJ entered and quickly surveyed the landscape. The President still   
had a hand on Toby's shoulder. Toby still sat staring at the floor,   
holding his head in his hands. 

"What's happened?" she demanded. 

"There's been a plane crash. You and Toby are going home." 

Leo stepped back in to the room at a quick pace. "You need to leave   
the hotel in 10 minutes to make your flight. Get what you need   
together. We'll bring the rest of your stuff back with us. Get   
moving." He helped Toby stand and pushed him towards CJ and the   
door. 

"Charlie, go help Toby. Make sure you get them both in a cab for the   
airport in under 10 minutes," the President instructed. 

"Yes, Sir." 

Leo turned to the President. "You're sending CJ with him?" 

"His choice." 

"It's a good one." 

"You *did* book two seats." 

"Yes, Sir. I knew you wouldn't send him alone. Two seats first   
class on my own card. Not the Concorde, though." 

"Please, God, let them land to good news," the President said. 

"Amen," Leo added.

They were in a cab on their way to the airport and all CJ knew was   
that there had been a plane crash. And now Toby had been quiet for   
several minutes. "Toby?" she asked. 

"David was on the plane," Toby explained. 

"Oh no." She reached out and touched his arm. "Oh Toby." 

They were quiet for the rest of the ride. CJ wanting to say   
something, but not knowing quite what. Toby just wanting to wake up   
and find it was all a dream.

To be continued...

  


	2. Fall From the Sky 2

 

See disclaimer, notes and standard Stacy-blame in Part 1.

Fall from the Sky (2/?) 

CJ tried to reach Leo from the airport, but the call didn't go right   
through and she and Toby had to board the plane. They sat quietly in   
their assigned seats. There was only one other person in first class   
and he put on his headphones and appeared to go to sleep immediately. 

Toby exhaled loudly as they became airborne. 

CJ looked at him. "Do you know anything more than what you've told   
me?" 

Toby ran his hand over his head. "There are unconfirmed reports of   
survivors," he said quietly. 

"That's good." 

"Who knows?" 

"Now is not the time for your trademark negativity. You've got to   
hold on to the possibility." 

"I don't know that I can." 

"You have to." 

"Is that an order?" She thought he almost smiled. 

"*I* would never presume to order *you* to do anything," CJ said, and   
this time Toby did smile for a nano-second. 

"I don't think I ever apologized for that remark," he said, referring   
to when he had ordered her--as her boss--to hold a press conference   
outside of the briefing room. An event which had had disastrous   
results. 

CJ waved her hand in the air. "You still haven't, but that's not   
important right now." 

"We were just starting over, CJ. David and me. We didn't really   
speak for years--not about anything important. After the Shuttle and   
the shooting... We still haven't managed to see each other." 

"Wait, that was months ago." 

He shrugged. "We're both busy. He was flying up for some conference   
in DC and was going to stay a few days extra. We had plans for   
dinner next Saturday. Now..." He dropped his head in to his hand. 

CJ reached out and took his free hand in hers, squeezing it   
tightly. "Survivors, Toby." 

"Unconfirmed reports. I deal in facts." 

She released his hand and retrieved her purse, taking a credit card   
from her wallet and inserting it into the phone panel, causing the   
phone to pop out. She dialed a number listed on a piece of   
paper. "Leo?" 

"CJ?" 

"Yes." 

"Where are you?" 

"Up in the air. In more ways than one." 

"How's he doing?" 

She looked at Toby. His lips were moving, but he wasn't making a   
sound. "He's praying." 

"Let him know we all are." 

"I will. Just a sec." She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to the   
other side of the cabin. "You know, someone could have told me I   
wasn't returning on official White House business," she hissed. "I   
am totally unprepared for this. What..." 

Leo cut her off. "CJ, we're not on a secured line. Do you   
understand me?" 

"Yes, Leo. What *can* you tell me?" 

"There are survivors. It's unknown as to how many, and identities   
haven't been completely established. They crashed at Dulles. It's   
closed so your plane has been re-routed to National--Reagan--  
whatever. Coop's going to be there with the President's limo to pick   
you up. He'll have directions on where to take you. Don't let Toby   
bully him in to doing something else." 

CJ looked over to where Toby was sitting. "I don't think he could   
bully a poodle right now, Leo. He doesn't seem much like our Toby." 

"It's good you're with him, CJ. Take care of him. Call us when you   
get to the West Wing." 

"Thanks, Leo." 

Toby looked up when he heard her return. "Leo?" 

"Yes. He said to tell you they're all praying, but there's really   
nothing new." She replaced the phone. 

"Of course there's not. There's nothing you can do, CJ. I know   
you're tired. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" 

"I will if you will." 

"I can't." 

She put her hand on his arm. "Then we'll just sit here and do what   
we can. You say your prayers and I'll say mine. We'll land about   
4:00 p.m. We'll know more then. And you'll get through it no matter   
what it is. Just hold on." 

He took her hand in both of his. "Thanks for coming, CJ. The   
President was right. I couldn't have taken this flight by myself."

To be continued...


	3. Fall From the Sky 3

 

See disclaimer, notes and standard Stacy-blame in Part 1.

Falling from the Sky (3/~4) 

They sat hand-in-hand in silence. CJ dozed off for a while and woke   
with her head on Toby's shoulder. She straightened and cleared her   
throat, retrieving her hand from Toby's to adjust her hair. When she   
looked at him she could tell some of the shock had worn off, but his   
features were still pinched with concern. 

"So tell me why it's taken so long for the two of you to get   
together. The Shuttle and shooting were months ago." 

"After the shooting, there was Josh. For David there were follow-ups   
to the Shuttle mission. And let's not forget the midterms. We were   
just too busy. We planned a couple of weekends. He got the flu.   
Then we had to go...somewhere with the President. I can't even   
remember where. We've been emailing each other quite frequently.   
There's been a lot to catch up on. We just haven't made it to a face-  
to-face meeting." 

"Mind if I ask a question?" 

"I'm dragging you across an ocean for a personal crisis. I guess   
you're entitled to a question." 

"What happened with you and David? I mean, when you and I first met,   
we talked about him. By the time I joined the campaign you didn't   
mention him at all. Sam said he didn't even know you had a brother   
before the Shuttle crisis." 

He absently took her hand again. "My brother David is perfect. I   
know you're going to protest, but he is. He's nauseatingly happy.   
He's got a beautiful wife, two kids--boy and girl--and a dog. They   
have an SUV and a minivan. She stays home with the kids, and he does   
important work..." 

CJ had to interrupt him at that. "You say that like your job is   
nothing." 

"That's not what I meant. My job is everything--it's all I have.   
David...well...David has his job and everything else to make our   
parents proud." 

"Your mother's proud of you." 

"But my father wasn't, CJ. He died before I'd ever met Jed Bartlet.   
I'd never won a political campaign and my wife had left me. Then my   
father got sick and died within a matter of three months. When he   
died I was a failure." 

Although CJ had known Toby for years, they had not been exceptionally   
friendly at the time his father died. She'd been in California and   
Toby--well, Toby was Toby. When she'd heard the news, she'd called   
him. He assured her all was for the best. She believed him. 

"At least David did it right. At least my father lived to see the   
Ziegler name carried on." 

"You're being too hard on yourself," she said, squeezing the hand she   
still held. "You have family. You have Josh and Sam. And me, Toby." 

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "I'm glad I   
chose you." 

She stared at him, somewhat shocked and confused. "What are you   
talking about." 

He looked at their joined hands. "The President didn't send you. I   
chose you to come with me." 

"Oh." 

"Now I've made you uncomfortable." 

"Not at all," she lied, casting a sidelong glance at their hands.   
She loosened her grip, but Toby didn't let go. "Feeling better?" 

"Not really." 

"We'll be landing soon. I should give Leo another call." 

Toby exhaled slowly and shook his head. "No. Whatever has happened   
has happened. It's not going to do me any good to know he's dead." 

"There are survivors, Toby. How many times do I have to say it for   
you to believe it?" 

"The only way I'll believe David is alive is by seeing him with my   
own eyes."

To be continued...


	4. Fall From the Sky 4

 

See disclaimer, notes and standard Stacy-blame in Part 1.

Falling from the Sky (4/4)

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please prepare for landing by returning your   
seats and tray tables to their full upright and locked position." 

"You okay?" CJ asked. Toby was looking paler than he had the past   
couple of hours. 

He rolled his head around, trying to loosen his neck muscles. "Well,   
I'll know something soon enough. I don't know what I'll do if he's   
dead. I can't believe I wasted so much time because I was jealous." 

CJ patted his arm. "Not too much longer." 

The tires squealed as the plane landed. CJ and Toby were the first   
people off, each carrying one bag from the overhead compartment.   
They were immediately approached by a familiar-looking man. "Ms.   
Cregg. Mr. Ziegler. Have you checked luggage?" 

"No, this is it," CJ said. "Do you have any information for us?" 

He took both bags. "The limo's this way." He turned his back on   
them. 

"This can't be good," Toby said. 

CJ put her hand through his arm. "Come on. Let's go." She had to   
pull a little to get Toby moving, but soon they were sitting in the   
limo. 

"I haven't felt this way since Josh was in surgery," Toby said. 

"I know." 

"Where are we going?" he asked. 

"Coop's going to take us wherever we're supposed to be." 

"I want to go to the crash site." 

"And if that's where we're supposed to be that's where we'll go." He   
stared at her. She pressed the intercom. "Coop, where are we going?" 

"Back to the House, Ma'am." 

"I want to go to the crash site," Toby said. 

"I have directions from the President to return you to the House." 

"Thank you, Coop," CJ said.

They pulled up to the West Wing entrance. The aide opened the door   
for them. 

"Toby?" CJ asked. 

"Hmmm?" 

"We're here." 

"Okay." 

"You'll need to get out of the car." 

"Okay." 

She pushed him towards the door. "Now." 

He shook his head. "Right." He climbed out of the limo and held out   
his hand to help CJ. 

"Thank you," she said. "Ready?" 

"Not by a long shot. CJ, I know I made you uncomfortable on the   
plane, but you've been the voice of reason I needed. And before we   
go in there and my world caves in--" 

"Or not." 

"I just want to thank you." 

"You're welcome. Let's go." 

Another aide met them at the door. "You need to go to the Mural   
Room, Mr. Ziegler." 

"Okay, Toby." CJ brushed imaginary lint from his lapel and   
straightened his tie. "The airline must have sent someone to talk to   
you personally. Go get 'em." 

He cleared his throat and took her hand. "Come with me?" 

"I've come this far." 

They walked in silence. It was obvious to both of them that people   
they passed made a point of not staring. They stopped in front of   
the closed door to the Mural Room. 

"Ready?" CJ asked. 

"Stop asking me that." 

"Now there's the grumpy Toby we all know and love. Watch it, you   
almost smiled." 

"CJ." 

"Okay, misplaced levity is how I deal with stress. This should not   
come as a surprise to you." 

"Now I'm ready to go in just so you'll stop babbling." 

"Then my job here is done." 

"Not quite," Toby said quietly, pushing the door open. He took a   
deep breath, closed his eyes and stopped in to the room, taking CJ   
with him. There was a man sitting in the armchair with his back to   
the entrance. CJ closed the door behind them. As they approached   
the figure, Toby cleared his throat. 

The man stood and faced them. He had a brace on one leg and his   
clothing had seen better days, but other than that... 

"Toby." 

"David." 

"You look good," Toby said. 

"Considering my plane just fell from the sky." 

"Of course," Toby agreed. 

CJ looked from one to the other. "Can I please have a little more   
enthusiasm?" She let go of Toby's hand and gave him a push towards   
his brother. 

Toby enveloped David in a huge bear hug. "I was so scared." 

"You think you were scared," David said with a laugh. "My God it's   
good to see you." 

"Excuse me, Ms. Cregg," the aide interrupted. "The President is on   
the line." He pointed to the phone on the end table. 

"Thank you." 

"Good evening, Mr. President," she said. 

"I hear we're in the midst of an emotional celebration." 

"Yes, Sir." She smiled at the two brothers. 

"Good. I'm sorry we didn't get the information to you and Toby   
sooner. Once you'd landed, I thought the only way was to get them in   
the same room." 

"You wanted drama and are upset that you weren't here to see the   
scene." 

"That I am." 

"It's not all good news, though, is it?" 

"No it's not, CJ. There were 147 people on the plane. Only 32   
survived. It's a tragedy. But don't let Toby feel conflicted over   
his personal joy." 

"I won't," she assured him. 

"David's family is on the way. I'm having them picked up at the   
airport and brought there. Actually, they should arrive any minute." 

"Thank you, Sir." 

"CJ, thank you for going with him. I hope he wasn't too much for you   
to handle." 

"Everything's fine, Sir." 

"Great. Now I would like to speak to David Ziegler." 

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Mr. President." She turned back to the   
brothers. "David, the President would like to have a word." 

David looked at Toby, horrified. "Take the phone, David," Toby said. 

"Mr. President?" 

CJ went to Toby and hugged him. Surprisingly, he hugged her right   
back. "God, CJ. I just don't know what to do next." 

"Well, you've finally found time for that meeting with your brother.   
You're scheduled to be in Paris for the next six days. I'm thinking   
the President has no interest in having you back there right now. So   
you've got all this time. His wife and kids are on their way." 

"Thank you, Mr. President," David said and hung up, turning to   
them. "How can you speak with him every day?" David asked. "He goes   
a mile a minute. Toby, I'm so impressed with you! Look at this.   
We're standing in the White House! I have to admit, I'm a little   
jealous." 

CJ laughed. 

"And you would be CJ Cregg." David held out his hand and CJ shook it. 

"I'm sorry I didn't introduced myself, David," she said. "You were a   
little busy." 

He smiled. "I've heard all about you," he said. "Toby's emails are   
packed with stories of you." 

CJ looked at Toby, who had taken a sudden interest in his   
shoes. "You'll have to tell me about that. It'll be such fun to   
hear what Toby thinks of me." She smiled. 

"Oh, you're a keeper," David laughed. 

There was another knock on the door. It opened to reveal a   
beautiful, if terrified-looking woman with a boy who looked about six   
and a girl a couple of years younger. "David?" 

"Rebecca!" David limped toward his wife and children. She covered   
much more of the space and launched herself into his arms,   
sobbing. "It's okay. Shhh..." 

The children wandered over to CJ and Toby, the little girl's hand   
being firmly held by her protective big brother. "You look like my   
Daddy," the boy said. 

Toby looked down at him. "That's because I'm his brother. I haven't   
seen you since you were a little baby so you won't remember me. I'm   
your Uncle Toby." 

The boy looked to CJ. "Are you my aunt?"

-END-


End file.
